Each other
by Ruthyroo
Summary: Even in different circumstances Brendan and Ste are still made for each other. a one shot :


**I hope you all like this**

**Each other **

Brendan worked in the city as an estate agent, he worked long hours and lately he felt that work was all he did. He didn't particularly enjoy it but he was his own boss and the money was good, it kept him in the life style that he'd grown accustom to which consisted of smart suits and posh cars. He was inbetween houses at the moment and was currently living in Chester with his sister Cheryl, or chez as he called her, she ran the local night club which he now owned half off. It had been a busy Monday at work and Brendan was glad to be heading home, he usually took the same route every day but there had been an accident so instead of waiting in a traffic jam for god knows how long, he decided to go through the back roads. Some were pretty dire, rough and dirty, he wondered what kind of people lived there; he imagined them to be chav like in appearance, alcoholics, drug dealers, that type, the scum of society. Regardless how judgemental he was being he was probably right.

Brendan saw a group of young lads playing football on a green up ahead, it was on a rundown estate that he didn't even know the name of. When the group of young men noticed Brendan driving slowly through their estate they all looked over at him, mind you he was driving a brand new Porsche he had recently treated himself to. Apart from his two boys Declan and Padraig he had nothing else to spend his money on. The cars that this class of people were used to seeing were old, battered and run down, nothing at all like Brendan's. One of the lads kicked the ball in to the road which made Brendan break and come to a halt. He was just about to get out of the car and have a go but then another one of the lads, who was wearing blue trackie bottoms and a grey hoddie came over to get the ball which was literally just infront of the car. The lad pulled down the hood on his jacket and the sight of him made Brendan catch his breath.

Underneath the clothes he was something else, he was beautiful. He had dirty blonde hair that was slightly overgrown but how he wore it suited him, the most mesmerizing blue eyes and the longest eyelashes he'd ever seen. His nose turned up slightly at the end and his tanned coloured skin was flawless. He looked right at Brendan and for a second he sensed something strangely familiar about him, and then he smiled. That smile alone could break hearts but before Brendan could smile back the lad put his hood over his head and ran back to join his mates. He couldn't help but watch him from behind; Brendan almost began drooling over his pert young bum, he must have been in his early twenties. He could almost picture how beautifully toned he assumed he would be naked. Brendan thought that he'd better be going otherwise they'd think that he was some kind of pervert. He started his car and glanced over at the young men once more; to his surprise the one that made his heart pound was looking back at him.

That evening when Brendan arrived home he could not get the young man out of his head, he wanted to know him and he knew that he would do whatever it takes to make their paths cross. He had something to eat, grabbed a shower and went to bed; he wanted tomorrow to be here already, he knew what route he'd be taking to and from work from now on. Brendan woke in the morning and thought of him straight away, this mystery boy who seems to have some kind of hold over him. It didn't make any sense but Brendan trusted this unnerving attraction he had for him. The next few days came and went without so much of a glimpse of his beautiful stranger, and Brendan was almost starting to give up all hope until that Thursday morning. He took his new route to work like he had done for the last two days and driving through that same estate he saw him walking on the opposite side of the road. The young man must have recognised Brendan as their eyes met and the stranger smiled at him again. That was all Brendan needed and he indicated and pulled over, stopping the car and rolling down the window.

"Hey smiler" Brendan called out.

The lad approached the car and lent in the window.

"Hi ya, you lost?" said the beautiful stranger.

"No just looking for someone" said Brendan with a cheeky grin.

"And have you found them?"

"Ye I have now"

There was something between them, was it even possible to feel this way without even knowing that person.

"What's ya name?"

"I'm Brendan and ye are?"

"Ste"

"Short for steven I take it?"

"Yeah it is"

"Well is it okay if I call ye Steven? I like it a lot more.

"Yeah okay"

Brendan didn't wanna stop talking to him but he needed to get to work.

"Can I give ye a lift anywhere?"

"No ta, im good thanks"

He didn't wanna say goodbye to him but he had to.

"I got to go to work but I'll be seeing ye real soon Steven"

"Yeah I hope so, see ya."

As he pulled away from him and drove off he looked in to the mirror to see Steven watching, it made him smile to himself and did he really say hope so? It made him even more sure that this boy, Steven, would be his very soon. Soon had come quicker than what even Brendan had expected and then next day after work steven was exactly where he had been yesterday it was almost as if he was waiting for him. Brendan knew that he had to do something he couldn't keep driving this way to work, not only did it take longer but he kinda felt like a stalker as well. He pulled over to where Ste was and asked him to get in the car which he did without even questioning it.

"Look I like ye Steven, I'd like to see ye but I won't be passing through this way anymore. Here's my number, if ye wanna see me, give us a call."

He knew he would call him he was certain about that.

"Yeah I will Brendan"

Brendan lent over to Ste and kissed him gently on the lips, it was one of those kisses that left you wanting more they completely captivate each other. Ste got out of the car and Brendan watched him walk away until he was out of sight, Brendan almost wished that he would have got his number as well just in case he didn't call. But he needn't have worried about that as he'd only been in an hour when his Mobile rang.

"Hello"

"Hello Brendan its Ste"

"And what do I owe this pleasure"

"I was just thinking about ya, did you wanna do something?"

"What did ye have in mind Steven?"

"Dunno really just wanted to see you"

"I'll pick ye up at our usual place, be waiting"

Brendan put the phone down and was out the door, he was with Ste within twenty minutes. He was dressed smarter today, he had a pair of jeans on and a white polo top, Brendan couldn't help but lick his lips when he saw him, he looked good enough to eat. He even smelt nice too; he had made the effort for him.

"I thought we could go back to mine, ye wanna?"

"Yeah sounds good"

The ride home was quite, it felt slightly awkward, they hardly knew each other but at the same time they were both struggling to contain these new exciting feelings that they felt. They got inside Brendan's flat; luckily they had the place to themselves and once the door was closed Brendan grabbed hold of the back of Ste's head and pulled him in for a kiss, a kiss that would change both of their life's forever. Ste broke away he was panting, breathless and Brendan could visibly see how turned on he was.

"Look Brendan this is my first time with a man, i didn't even think I liked men, till i saw you."

Brendan was shocked he just assumed he was gay; there was something about the way he looked at him.

"Did ye want to go home?"

"No I want you, im just new at this"

"I'll be gentle steven"

And with that he pulled him back and kissed him again. He undone the zip of his jeans and felt his hardness, for a lad so lean he was big in that area, it made Brendan drop to his knees. He took him in his mouth slowly at first, teasing him, gently licking up and down the full length of him. Ste had found his hands starting to run through his hair, he began forcing his head down, wanting to feel the full benefits of Brendan sucking him. Brendan took the hint and devoured him whole in minutes. Ste was experiencing pleasure that he only thought was possible in the movies, he was left shaking and his breathing was erratic.

"That was amazing Brendan"

"You ain't seen nothing yet boy"

Brendan took him to the bedroom, he wanted to see him naked, and he wanted to see how true his image of him was to reality. Brendan started taking his clothes off and Ste joined him, he couldn't take his eyes of the boy for a minute, it made Ste blush, no one had ever made him feel so good, so desired. Brendan pushed him on to the bed, Ste laughed out laugh, it was a nervous laugh and Brendan couldn't help but smile. He stared at him, looking at him up and down over and over, his eyes black with lust, he knew he would be flawless everywhere not just his face. Brendan planted kisses on him, from his head right down to his toes, inhaling the scent of him, falling more and more into him if that was even possible. Ste didn't need to do anything for Brendan as it was all about him tonight, he felt a strong connection to him, and they had already made a bond that would prove over time to be unbreakable. Brendan had to be softer, slower; this was Ste's first time although he might have wanted to be more ferocious he had to think of Ste. He got some lube and massaged it into him; he started off by fingering him, first with one finger, then two, then three.

"Are you ready for me steven? Do ye want me?

"Yes im ready, I want you"

Brendan bent Ste over and gently eased himself into him, he thrusted into him deeply but slowly.

"Ye feel amazing Steven"

Ste was moaning with pleasure, you would never have known that it was his first time.

"Harder Brendan, harder please"

There was a certain amount of desperation in his voice, he needed him and he wanted to feel him so much. Brendan didn't need any more encouragement and he done what he was told.

"Touch yourself Steven, I want ye to cum with me."

It didn't take long after that and when Ste told him he was going to explode, Brendan fucked him even harder, the sound of his balls slapping against him. Afterwards they lay together, wrapped up in each other like they were one person.

"Ye okay steven"

"Never better"

Brendan spent the whole weekend with Ste, they barley went out; they had sex, ate, talked and had more sex. They both came from very different worlds although they were very similar on the inside, Ste didn't even have a job but he had two kids just like Brendan. They had also both come from damaged backgrounds and had pretty horrendous childhoods. Life was going to be different for both of them now they had found a purpose in life, a reason for existing, they found each other.

**please review :) xxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
